Corazôn Roto
by Noriko-leo
Summary: Una despedida dolorosa, un corazon hecho pedasos, 5 años despues no saben lo que les espera, un encuentro, un olvido, sentimientos encontrados. yaoi 1x2
1. Prologo

Hola bueno este es mi segundo fic me reclamaran que nunca le seguí al primero sigue en proceso el segundo capi no me daba mucha inspiración

Bueno aquí les dejo este a ver que pasa ojala que me de mucha inspiración en verdad no tengo idea como seguirá solo me dio la inspiración de escribir uno nuevo…

atte.: Norikoleo

-… - cuando hablan

"…" cuando piensen

(….) descripciones

**CORAZON ROTO**

PROLOGO

El cielo lloraba, como su corazón, sus ojos bañados de lágrimas, de dolor y sufrimiento…, se encontraba en un rincón oscuro de su habitación.

Hilde lo mirada desde el marco de la habitación, con el corazón roto, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan destrozado, su sonrisa borrada y sus ojos derramando lagrimas sin control sin ninguna luz en sus ojos… su brillo había desaparecido

-Duo… - fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar sus labios para acercarse a su amigo y arrodillarse enfrente de el, y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas queriendo consolar el roto corazón del trenzado

En otra parte de la cuidad

Conducía un joven de ojos combato a toda velocidad pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos con un solo pensamiento en su mente " lo hecho, hecho esta…" para acelerar mas y perderse entre la lluvia y no regresar mas…


	2. Primer capitulo: El Tiempo Trascurrido

Hola aquí les dejo el primer capi ya que el otro era el prologo espero que les guste ya que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo gracias

Atte. Norikoleo

-… - cuando hablan

"…" cuando piensen

(….) descripciones

**CORAZON ROTO**

Primer capitulo: **El Tiempo Trascurrido**

**5 Años después**

Un joven de 21 años de cabello castaño largo recogido en una trenza, de piel blanca como la nieva y unos ojos amatistas con un brillo especial; caminaba por lo pasillos del estudio para dirigirse a su respectivo cubicuelo de trabajo

-señor Maxwell, que bueno que ya llego le busca el director, dice que vaya a su oficina con las fotos de ayer – le dice la secretaria de 23 años – Buenos días Lucy – dice el joven trenzado con una sonrisa acercándose a Lucy – hola duo – le responde la sonrisa

-duo el director… - le volvió a repetir para ser cortada por el trenzado – lose Lucy a la oficina del jefe ahora yace, -amplia su sonrisa- ya voy solo deja que vaya por mi material y me dirijo enseguida a su oficina – le dice

-esta bien solo que no tardes sabes que no es muy paciente y la que sale afectada soy yo y en verdad estoy harta de que me grite – le dice con un deje de molestia para oír la suave risa de duo –no te rías es verdad – dice asiendo un leve puchero, - esta bien esta bien no te preocupes no tardare, pero si me sigues reteniendo aquí nunca llegare – dice para volver a reír, y empezar de nuevo a caminar hacia su cubículo, despidiéndose con la mano

mientras Lucy lo veía partir y le dedicaba una mirada suave, recordando cuando fue la primera vez que lo vio en el lugar, en verdad lo apreciaba mucho y lo cuidaba aunque el no se diera cuenta no dejaba que nadie se sobrepasara con el desde que Hilde le había dicho su gran secreto y ahora que también ella guardaba

Duo, abre la puerta de su cubículo; trabajaba en una revista muy reconocida y el se encargaba de tomar las fotos llevaba 2 años trabajando ahí y era el fotógrafo mas reconocido de la revista; muchas otras editoriales le habían ofrecido trabajo pero el no deseaba cambiar de editorial le gustaba donde estaba se sentía mas cómodo y mas porque tenia buenos amigos, como Lucy la principal, jeremi, ken, carlota y hasta su jefe; sonríe

También era escritor tenia una novela que escribía; recordaba cuando su jefe la encontró sin querer y se la llevo para leerla se la había pasado todo el día buscándola para descubrir que la tenia el, felicitándolo que era un muy buen escritor y que si no había pensado en publicarlo de solo pensar, que se avergonzó por los cumplidos, le hacia gracias por poner cara de entupido –jeje – ríe

Después de eso, un mes después, lo publico y ya iba en el tercer tomo, sonríe, había pegado su novela pero seguía siendo un incógnito ante sus admiradores fue la única condición para publicarlo; pronto publicaría el cuarto y acabaría en 5 libros y empezaría una nueva novela, que ya había empezado

Pensando, lo que había sido de su vida, para el en este tiempo era perfecta y de su pasado era buena, solo que sentía a veces que le faltaba algo que recordar solo que cada vez que pensaba, le dolía la cabeza poreso no le tomaba en cuenta, para que lo aya olvidado es que no valía la pena e hilde le decía lo mismo

Pensando en hilde ya extrañaba a su amiga, solo esperaba para que fueran las 7 para irse a casa y verla ya que había salido fuera unos días y hoy regresaba, solo de pensar que hoy la vería se ponía muy feliz.

Sonríe ampliamente para oír un sonido afuera y salir de sus pensamientos, y ver la ora sobresaltándose, para tirar la silla al levantarse al ver que ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había llegado y tenia que ir con su jefe si no tendría que oír su sermón sobre la puntualidad y en verdad ya le estaba aburriendo oírlo todo los días…

Busca el sobre donde tenia las fotos de la toma de ayer para salir, rápidamente se su cubículo dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe, topándose con Lucy en su escritorio – ya habías tardado duo que hacías, tienes suerte que esta ocupado si no ya estaría gritando.. – Dice con un deje de fastidio por su jefe – lo siento Lucy es que no encontraba las fotos – se excusa con una leve mentira sonriéndole encantadoramente

-porque será que nunca me puedo resistir a esa sonrisa de niño bueno –dice Lucy suspirando derrotada para el trenzado sonreír con triunfo –bueno Lucy me anuncias para entrar – le dice mientras Lucy toma el teléfono y llama – si ya esta aquí señor , OK ; duo que pases – le dice colgando el teléfono – gracias, adiós –se despide para entrar a la oficina

- señor... – dice anunciando su presencia, para ver como su jefe levanta la cabeza, de los papeles que lleva en la mano, - aah.. Señor Maxwell que bueno que ya llega necesito hablar con usted, tome asiento, por favor – le dice indicando una silla enfrente suyo

Duo se sienta mirando a su jefe –señor aquí están las fotos de ayer – dice colocando el sobre en el escritorio , mientras las toma su jefe, para verlas – perfectas, no cabe duda , señor Maxwell que usted es el mejor fotógrafo que podemos tener en esta editorial y como vas con el siguiente tomo de tu novela – le pregunta mirándole – sabrás que nos llaman mucho para saber quien es el autor, ha veces nos vuelven locos – dice riendo mientras duo le regresa la sonrisa – muy bien ya voy a la mitas y sobre las admiradores tal vez cuando acabe mi segunda novela diga que soy yo , quien lo diría el famoso fotógrafo salio escritor jeje.. – ríe levemente

-pues si, y uno muy bueno para decir verdad duo – le dice suavizando su mirada y sonriéndole a su amigo porque eso era amigos – gracias kamui, tu siempre animándome – le dice sonriéndole – para eso somos los amigos, no, aunque solo entre nosotros si no tendré problemas con los demás jajajaja -dice riendo – esta bien no te preocupes, soy como una tumba, jajaja – dice también riendo el trenzado

-bueno poniéndonos serios- dice kamui – debo decirte que tienes un nuevo reto que vencer duo... Un nuevo trabajo – dice viéndolo a los ojos – si, cual – pregunta duo acomodándose en su asiento al igual que su jefe mirándolo con curiosidad, le gustaban los retos en su trabajo

-bueno, como veras e estado muy ocupado porque una nueva empresa acaba de abrirse aquí y conocida mundialmente, creo que ya has oído hablar de ella, la compañía Wing; y como veras; me hablo ayer por teléfono diciéndome, que como somos la revista mas reconocida, quiere que hagamos un informe, de recorrido y fotos sobre su empresa tomemos toda la información y hagamos un especial en la revista sobre la empresa wing y sus funcionamientos-

-ya veo, entonces quieres que vaya a la empresa a tomar fotos sobre sus instalaciones, trabajadores y dueño, no es así –dice juntando sus manos sobre su regazo – así, es, -se recarga en su escritorio – tiene que salir todo perfecto, nos pagaran una gran suma a la editorial por este articulo, y nos vendría bien para actualizar las instalaciones y el equipo aparte que si, todo marcha como es debido te daré un bono al igual que tu acompañante y te daré vacaciones de un mes – puntualiza, esto ultimo .

-entonces debo de poner todas mis capacidades jaja – sonríe seriamente- no me caería mal ese bono, para comprar nuevo equipo y salir de vacaciones con hilde – sonríe mas relajado – entonces tomas el reto, solo debo de advertirte que el dueño es un témpano de hielo y es reconocido por su frialdad y por las cosas a la perfección si sale mal esto nos pagara la mitad de o acordado y habremos perdido mucho tiempo para otras noticias, ya que será la única editorial que publicara este articulo-

- no te preocupes, acepto cualquier reto ya veras que todo saldrá a la perfección; hablando de este proyecto quien será mía acompañante, ya que solo yo tomo las fotos – dice mirándolo- será carlota, creo que ella es la indicada para este trabajo, no lo crees? –Pregunta, mientras duo le dedica una sonrisa – si, yo también, lo creo, ella es muy suspicaz sabrá sacar todo el buen jugo del lugar - dice para verse y sonreír al mismo tiempo

-entonces todo arreglado empiezas mañana –dice kamui, mientras ve como duo se dirige a la salida –esta bien nos vemos después – dice para abrir la puerta para detenerse al oír a su jefe – Duo, tomate el día libre, necesitaras estar descansado para, lo de mañana , ya que será a primera hora, aparte se que hoy llega hilde, y creo que tienes ganas de pasar, rato con ella, no es así – dice sonriendo al ver como el trenzado le miraba con agradecimiento –gracias… -dice para salir –no hay de que – responde, para volver a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad un joven de 23 años, cabello corto, color chocolate, alborotado con mirada fría de color combato miraba desde el ventanal de su oficina, esperando el día de mañana, donde empezaría su nueva empresa a brillar en esa ciudad…

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPI

Hola!!!

Bueno aquí acabamos el primer capitulo, es un poco de suspenso y dudad de lo que paso con duo y heero, solo diré que es un poco triste, pobre de mi duo sufrirá un poco 

Espero reviews --


End file.
